The Haunting Nightmare
by Darkblaze40
Summary: The Furious Five, defeated, Po is... Gone and Lord Shen and Tai Lung have come back from the grave, when the straw hat pirates receive a mysterious letter and sucked through a rip in the sky, it is up to them to save china but how is the dead living and who is 'HIM' (Sequel to a story by my partner in this called "How a nightmare can start from a simple prank"
1. Chapter 1

**this is a collaboration between me and .3 (you know your a badass if you have a full stop in your name)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter arrives

It was a peaceful day when it happened, a day that saids "nothing's going to happen, nothing strange at all!".

The Strawhat Pirates were speeding through the new world, across the pale blue tint of the surface of the ocean, their flag lightly waving with the soft whistle of the breeze.

The perverted, love sick, curly eyebrowed (am I getting to descriptive here?) chief of the Straw hat pirates know as Sanji, was just waking up nice and early to make a magnificent breakfast for his beloved Nami-chan and Robin-chan... oh and those other shit heads on the ship (his words not mine!).

He yawned a little as he pushed open the new wooden door to the kitchen, this just covering up a banging sound coming from the end, he quikly walked over to the fridge and opened it, the sight that he witnessed was horrible, the most grave and terrifying sights he'd ever seen, the food was almost completely gone with some smeared over the fridge...all the food was gone...again.

"LUFFY!" Sanji suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, his eye's wide with anger and his stomach sinking at the thought of not being able to cook food for his dear Nami and Robin - chan!

There was rushed footsteps as a tall shape dashed past him screaming "I'M SORRY", Sanji gritted his teeth and swung round, he seemed like he was moving at the speed of light as he tackled the shape, he and the shape tumbled to the ground kicking and screaming, this caused them to go tumbling out of the doors and onto the deck.

The shape, of course, was Monkey D. Luffy, the determined soon to be Pirate King who had just eaten all their food, also he the one who Sanji is now starting to pummel into oblivion, there were more footsteps as the rest of the crew were exiting onto the deck, "what did he do this time?" asked the legendary swordsmen know as Roanoa Zoro.

This distracted Sanji giving Luffy time to break out of his grip and try to sprint up the stairs only to collide head on into the ships orange haired, very angry navigator, Nami, who at the moment was seething down at Luffy.

"what did you do?" Nami glared

"he just finished the last of our food supplied Nami-swan!" Sanji told her entering love mode, suddenly it seemed as if Nami had grown sharp teeth and horns as she started kicking Luffy with the end of her heels screaming "YOU BASTARD!"

Sanji helped as the rest of the crew watched in boredom as this happened weekly, Luffy was know for stealing food, no matter what, it didn't help that he was basically a human meat grinder.

Suddenly the calm sea changed it demeanour as the waves started to pile up and crash against the ship, the clouds darkened and closed up the skies, the ship rocked almost throughout off the crew, at once the wold seemed to shake and everything seemed the spin.

Finally the sky seemed to rip and tear itself open over the ship, inside the revealed rip was like a eternal purple abyss, nothing was there but you could feel the energy and pull of the hole, the pull reversed as sparks flew off it and crashed down barley missing the ship except one, this one thought didn't damage the ship though it left a mark along with a piece of paper.

The crew, after recovering from shock, circled around the paper, Luffy didn't wait to stoop down and pick it up, his eye's scanned the paper though he didn't understand it much, so he gave a confused expression and handed it to Nami who's eyes were rolling.

As she read it there was confusion "11th grade?, jocks and preppies?, football?" She had never heard of any of these thing but she got the gist of what it was about, sneaked in a museums, evil mask came to life and they now have taken him prisoner, HELP!

Nami explained what it saids to the others and hey we're also confuse, Zoro, of course, hoping to get in a fight said that they should.

"Moss head, how do you even know it's real?" Sanji asked

Ignoring the insult , Zoro replied "we've seen weirder stuff before

"even if it was real, how would we get their?" Nami asked

"we're already going I think" came the voice of the sophisticated assassin, Robin, who alerted everyone to the fact that the ship was suddenly moving up and into the rip in the sky

"AH he sky is trying to eat us" yelled the reindeer (yes reindeer) doctor know as Chopper cried as he ran around in a circle in panic, the ship shook and swayed as it was pulled through the hole, the crew felt as if they were being pulled apart, stretching until they were just pieces and fading out in a white flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More then we can take

It was a weird situation that was for sure, I mean when is descending into a country on a flying ship not a unusual circumstance, then again these are the Strawhat Pirates we're talking about.

They were descending at a alarming rate, it would be surprising if the sunny survived the impact when it found its spot on the ground, though it wouldn't matter depending if the Strawhats don't go _SPLAT_

"we're going to crash!" Chopper yelled as he attached himself to Zoro's leg

"not if we're land on the right place" Luffy said calmly

"DON'T BE SO CALM!" the crew yelled in return

The ship seemed to aim towards a nearby lake, fourtunatly the lake was deep enough to let the ship float, Nami, Ussop and Chopper let out a sigh of relief

"so where are we?" Ussop asked himself

Luffy did a intake of air "I SMELL FOOD" he yelled pointing over the high mountains surrounding them, like a child he instantly dashed in the direction he pointed at, but Nami held his colar, keeping the boy at bay

"not so fast Luffy, we don't know where we are, this could be a dangerous place" Nami told him angrily

"more reason to explore!" Luffy grinned wildly making Nami sweatdrop

"but..." Nami realised that she was talking to Luffy, who wouldn't take no for a answer "ok, but you must promis that you'll behave and keep a low profile!" Nami knew that it was a longshot but it was worth a try

"ok ok, can we go please!" Luffy pleaded

"Zoro, chopper, come along we shouldn't attract much attention as a small group" Nami said as she and Luffy hoped off the boat

* * *

They arrived at the city half a hour later and were very surprised that the entire population of the village were

"NAMI, THERES A TALKING PIG!" Luffy yelled as he saw a duck buying some rice from a pig, though thankfully Luffy was unheard through the buzz of the sea of animals in the street, selling their goods

"Luffy keep it down" Nami and Zoro snapped as they hit Luffy over the head

"this is a strange scenario..." Chopper stated

"strange doesn't cover it" Zoro replied

"Where are we then, look for a sign or something"

The three searched for a sign, without noticing Luffy walk off in the direction of a rice seller, soon they found a sign saying

_Gongmen City_

"never heard of it" Chopper said "have any o-"

"WHERES LUFFY!" They all yelled noticing the absence of their captain

Suddenly the wail of a pig was heard, splitting through the noise of the crowd, Nami's Luffy-sense started tingling as the trio ran towards the wail

They arrived at quite the scene, Luffy standing over a terrified pig with a... Hungry expression on his face, rice was spilled all over the ground

_"what is that thing?" _

_"It's a daemon!"_

_"how can you tell?"_

_"it's skin is so peachy and it couldn't have normal bones!"_

_" look at it's expression, it's going to devour our souls"_

The crowd panic at just the sight of Luffy, the boy in question started to look very confused "what did I do?"

"Luffy!, I said don't attract attention" Nami hit him on the head for good measure

"I just wanted some rice... I have money" Luffy said the last part to the pig

"GET BACK DEAMON!" the pig screamers as he scurried away

Nami felt Zoro tap her shoulder "what?"

Zoro pointed at the appearance of a gang of wolves, all pushing down townsfolk as they approach Luffy

"Shit, this must be the law enforcement" Nami thought as one with a eye patch walked past Luffy and grabbed the pig by the neck

"well what happened here?" The wolf asked grinning broadly

"w-well I-I..." the pig stuttered as he tried to explain

"ah doesn't matter, but i'm hungry and it seems that all your rice is on the ground, so for that I'm going need rice tax" the wolf snarled

"rice tax?, I-" the pig spluttered

"what, not going to pay?, well then your going to have to be punishment" the wolf grinned wildly "execution"

"Hey, eye-patch dude" came Luffy's voice from behind the wolf

"huh?"

"that pig didn't do anything to you, you can't just kill him" Luffy said in a angry tone

"what, wait, your a human" the wolf realised when he looked at Luffy "Lord Shen has rules about your kind"

"my kind" Luffy said gritting his teeth

"yeah, kill on sight, with extra co-" the wolf was interrupted as Luffy pulled back his fist and launched into into the wolfs snout, this causing the wolf to fly back into a wall

Wolves watch Luffy in astonishment as he punched their commander, who while on the ground barked "what are you waiting, get him!"' the wolves all rushed at Luffy with their swords raised...only to be stopped by three swords and a man

Zoro held back the wolves calmly "no one attacks my captain unless they want to deal with me" Zoro gave the wolves a glare that even made some of them back down, but that wasn't much help when more wolves swarmed in through the dispersing crowd

They circled the straw-hats, with a snarling look on their faces, Luffy and Zoro stood back to back against the wolves

"told you this would be fun"

"shut up Luffy"


End file.
